Aphmau
Jessica Bravura, or Jess for short also known in YouTube as Aphmau. Jess was born in Houston, Texas on October 16, 1989. Jess is a Minecraft gamer most known for her roleplays such as Minecraft Diaries, Mystreet, Dreams of Estorra, Ultra Nova, and Falcon Claw University. About Aphmau had the idea to start a YouTube channel with her three friends and her husband, Castor (Calvin), Jason Bravura|Dom (her husband Jason), Satiel (Chris) and occasionally Cole, from seeing YouTubers at the time making a career from commentating gameplay. The channel Challenge Accepted Inc. was created on August 13, 2012. Cole left first, followed by Castor and Satiel (for personal reasons), leaving the channel to Jess and Dom. They renamed the channel to Aphmau Gaming. Four years after creating the channel, Aphmau Gaming has over three million subscribers. As Jess makes YouTube videos for a living, she also works and owns a business called BluJay Studios. She continued on to make Minecraft videos with Castor and other friends, and she has appeared in many other Minecraft roleplays with Aviator Gaming and SkyDoesMinecraft. Aphmau then created a series of her own called Minecraft Diaries Origins, which was supposed to be a Minecraft survival series but later was added on to become a roleplay series called Minecraft Diaries. '''It became a serious dramatic medieval timed series. On the channel you will find mini games and many roleplay series including '''Minecraft Diaries, Mod Mod World, Minecraft Kindergarten, MyStreet, Phoenix Drop High, Dreams Of Estorra and Meteora Valley, and many more. She has recently added a new channel called Aphmau Fantasy, where Dreams of Estorra and Minecraft Diaries were moved for future episodes. Family Jess was born in Houston, Texas on October 16, 1989 with one mother, one father, and one-half brother but she prefers to just call him her brother. A few years after she was born her parents got separated. Jess' mother got custody of Jess and her brother and they lived back at their grandmother's house with a few cousins living there too. Every single one of Jess' cousins had their own gaming console, even her brother. She would ask her brother to play because it was amusing to watch but her brother always said no, although her mother would always let her sneak in his room so she could play. One day, her parents brought her to Best Buy, told her they had a surprise for her and showed her a Nintendo 64 which was her first gaming console. After a few years she started gaming and she went on this website called "Frequency" where you can play with other people online using a PlayStation 4 controller. She met a player named Jason, under the username AwesomeDom, while playing Final Fantasy XI. They played a lot together and decided to see each other in person. Jason lived in New Jersey and Jess decided to go there and meet him. They became boyfriend and girlfriend since then and they rented an apartment together. In 2012 Jess found out she was pregnant and that was the same year Jason decided to propose. Jess and Jason got married sooner than expected in Disney World. Later in July, Jess gave birth to her baby boy who was named Joseph. After a few more years Jess found out she was pregnant again with a baby girl. Then later in 2014 she gave birth to her new baby who they named Julia. They later got a cat, that they named Johnny, who is missing. #WeLoveYouJohnny. They recently adopted a pembroke welsh corgi puppy named Jet. Personality Aphmau/Jess is a positive, energetic and hardworking YouTuber. She also won't hesitate to put a pun in, leading Sky to call her the Pun Master.. She is also a social butterfly and a kind person. Jess also has a nice singing voice, first heard in SkyDoesMinecraft's Christmas singing competition and again, with 'Memories' in MyStreet: Emerald Secret "Always..." (episode 16). She makes innocent and comedic commentary, though she isn't as innocent as meets the eye. She has major depression, causing her to have occasional breakdowns when someone does or says hurtful things or if someone cyberbullies her. Especially when her viewers are fighting over ships and who is a "real fans," or when cyberbullying Jess herself. Roleplays Aphmau's content consists of roleplays and mini-games. All her roleplays are written by Jess, Jason, and Castor. Before getting voice actors, Jess voiced every single character who had lines. Part-time voice actors were hired in with Respect For Irene|Minecraft Diaries EP.91, before being hired full-time later on. A few of her roleplays: Minecraft Diaries, a fantasy-esque roleplay that started in March 2015, spinning off of a survival/mod-exploring season that is now known as Minecraft Diaries Origin. MCD, as of April of 2018, has 3 seasons--not including Origins, since it has little to do with MCD and was more of a survival series than a roleplay. Sassy Lawyer Chronicles, where the character Aphmau works as a lawyer with major sass. Mod Mod World, Kindergarten MyStreet, which started as an AU of MCD, where the characters live in modern times. Episodes were originally filled with random mini-plots and character interactions. By season two, the series started to take on a more structured story and lore. While MyStreet is an AU for MCD and they share the same characters, there are plenty of characters in MCD that are not in MyStreet, and vise versa. From MyStreet, two more spin-offs were created--''Pheonix Drop High'' and Falcon Claw University. Ultra Nova is a mini-series completely different from MCD and MyStreet, featuring none of the characters previously established. Instead, the story focuses on a girl named Nashmira as she tries to succeed in a school for "young Media Stars" to help them develop their internet careers. (Think of a school based on how to be a Youtuber.) Jessica Hit 10 Subscribers On August 27, 2012. Jessica Hit 25 Subscribers On August 29, 2012. Jessica Hit 50 Subscribers On September 2, 2012. Jessica Hit 75 Subscribers On September 6, 2012. Jessica Hit 100 Subscribers On September 8, 2012. Jessica Hit 250 Subscribers On September 19, 2012. Jessica Hit 500 Subscribers On October 26, 2012. Jessica Hit 750 Subscribers On November 27, 2012. Jessica Hit 1,000 Subscribers On December 15, 2012. Jessica Hit 2,500 Subscribers On February 16, 2013. Jessica Hit 5,000 Subscribers On May 11, 2013. Jessica Hit 7,500 Subscribers On June 23, 2013. Jessica Hit 10,000 Subscribers On July 12, 2013. Jessica Hit 25,000 Subscribers On September 8, 2013. Jessica Hit 50,000 Subscribers On January 2, 2014. Jessica Hit 75,000 Subscribers On April 29, 2014. Jessica Hit 100,000 Subscribers On August 1, 2014. Jessica Hit 250,000 Subscribers On June 16, 2015. Jessica Hit 500,000 Subscribers On July 25, 2015. Jessica Hit 750,000 Subscribers On September 10, 2015. Jessica Hit 1 Million Subscribers On November 11, 2015. Jessica Hit 2 Million Subscribers On July 14, 2016 Jessica Hit 3 Million Subscribers On September 10, 2017 Jessica's current sub count is over 3.3 million Friends Steven Suptic Yammy Cib Seption Kricken SkyDoesMinecraft YourPalRoss ThatGuyBarney JinBop Castor KamiWasa LDShadowLady Stacyplays iHasCupquake Aureylian CaptainSparklez Graser10 Stampylonghead Amylee33 IBallisticSquid SGCBarbierian Satielreks XXSlyFoxHoundXx Katikus TheDragonHat MrArcananox LucariosKlaw Patrick M.Seymour PrincessRizu MegaMoeka Sonicring123 GrandpaBats BrantNerd Michaela Laws Anairis Quinones Tomoyo Ichijouji Vopseas Mithzan Shubble Samgladiator Kristina Sebastian Todd Christopher Escalante Jessie Jane BinofTrash SungWon Cho KaggyFilms Proxy Comics Trivia *Jessica has 3 channels, they are: Aphmau, Aphmau Fantasy, and Aphmau Vlogging *In an Instagram post, she talks about how she suffers from severe depression and Post-Partum Depression, and also talks about her breakdown in August 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views